What Hurts The Most
by KaydenceRei
Summary: She'd been replaced. Not just replaced by anyone but by another woman. She tried to hate Dani Beck, but for some reason she couldn’t seem to do so. She knew she had to face facts though. That while she was gone Elliot got a new best friend and partner..


**Disclaimer**: Not mine. Never was. Never will be.

**Author's Note**: I swear I hear this song about twice a day, every day. So I decided to make some use out of the damn thing and just make it into a songfic. Hope you guys enjoy it.

**Song Artist**: Rascal Flatts

**What Hurts The Most**:

Olivia stood on the roof top of her apartment building. She hadn't seen Elliot since she'd come back from her undercover assignment in Oregon. In fact. She wasn't even sure that he was aware she was back. She wasn't too sure herself on whether or not she could face him even after having not seen him for five weeks.

She couldn't deny that she missed him. But she'd been replaced. Not just replaced by anyone, but by another woman. She tried to hate Dani Beck, but for some reason she couldn't seem to do so. She knew she had to face the facts though. That while she was gone, Elliot had moved on. Elliot had gotten himself a new partner, seemingly a new best friend.

A short sigh escaped her lips as she felt the first drop of rain fall down on her forehead. She didn't bother retreating from the roof top though. Instead she took a seat on the edge of the building and let her feet hang down over the side. She stared up at the stars. At least they were shining tonight.

The door that led to the roof slammed, and she nearly fell from her spot on the roof. Her head glance in the direction of the door at Elliot standing there. Her eyes softened a bit at the sight of him, and she swung her legs around and got back on her feet.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me  
_

"Elliot?" she questioned out loud.

Her brown eyes stared at him for a moment. But when she took a step forward, the image of him turned back around. He started walking away from her, but instead of walking, he faded into nothing.

Olivia was silent. Elliot hadn't actually been there. But she guessed this was proof that maybe she needed to talk to him. Or to see him. She'd done neither of those yet and she'd been back for a week. But if he knew she was back, why didn't he come to see her either? He must not have know. Or so she kept telling herself.

Deep down the belief was merely that she'd been replaced. Dani was now her. And she? She was nothing.

Her eyes cast downward before she stepped inside the building of her apartment. There had to be something that she could do to get herself back into Elliot's life, even if it were just as a friend. They had always been best friends from the beginning anyway. Or so she thought, and so she told her case agent in Oregon.

She had to go see him. She had to do something.

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do  
_

It wasn't too much later that she took her first steps back into the sixteenth precinct. She ignored the looks that people were giving her as they stared at her and watched her go by. She'd received a few 'Welcome Backs' and 'It's good to see you agains'. She'd smiled and thanked them all, but continued on nonetheless.

She stepped into the elevator and was surprised to see John Munch was already inside of it. He seemed to have the exact same surprise set in his expression.

"Olivia?" he questioned. "I've been wondering when you were going to come around here again, you've been home for a week, how come you never came in?"

Olivia gave him a small smile. "What? No welcome back?" she asked in amusement.

John grinned. "Of course, welcome back Olivia, I've missed you."

Olivia was a bit surprised when John enveloped her in a hug. She smiled a bit more and returned the gesture.

"I've missed you too, how's everything been going?" she asked curiously.

"Good, good," John replied. "I was worried you weren't going to come back," he admitted.

Olivia looked down at her feet a bit as they both exited the elevator on the floor with the SVU squad room on it. She'd gone completely silent.

John looked oddly at her. "You are coming back, aren't you?"

Olivia's eyes drifted up to catch John's look, but as he opened the door to the squad, she found her eyes catch a completely different site.

Elliot and another woman. And it wasn't a 'just friends' moment. They had their tongues down each other's throats.

"Shit…" John muttered out quietly. But it was enough for the other two detectives to back quickly away from each other.

Olivia was silent.

Elliot's eyes drifted from John to Olivia. His surprise was evident. He'd never been aware she was back.

Dani just seemed confused at the look that was going back and forth between the others. She had no idea who the woman with John was, but she got the feeling they all knew each other.

"I think uh…" Olivia started quietly. "I think the answer to your question John, is no."

John was silent for a moment, thinking back to what his question was. When he realized what he asked, it was already too late. Olivia had made a run for the elevator and made it before it shut.

Elliot moved next to John. "What did you ask her?"

Silence.

"Munch, what did you ask her?"

John stared at the closed doors of the elevator. "I asked her if she was coming back."

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken  
_

Olivia was out the door of the squad room more quickly then she'd ever done before. She hadn't had a clue that she could move that fast before now. She stood on the sidewalk, trying to flag down a taxi before John came after her. Or worse. Before Elliot did.

She'd just lost on that hope though. She heard her name being called and it was definitely by the last person she wanted to talk to. It was Dani Beck.

Silently, she turned around to look at the other woman. But her silence remained and she didn't say a word as Dani caught up to her.

"Olivia listen. What you just saw between Stabler and me was nothing," she said quickly.

The slight look of pain on Olivia's face never actually left. And she kept silent even after Dani's statement. She turned back around, begging to just hate the damn woman, but realizing she still couldn't. It wasn't Dani's fault that she had failed to act in the seven and a half years her and Elliot had been partnered together.

Dani was quiet now. She felt horrible. Especially after the look she'd seen on Olivia's face the moment her and Elliot broke apart from the kiss.

"OLIVIA!"

Her hand had just opened the door to the cab when she heard Elliot call out her name. Her face turned once more in the direction of the voice. She thought about running to him, but she didn't. Instead she got into the cab.

"Olivia! Olivia stop!" Elliot yelled out quickly as she was about to shut the door. Sure enough, she stopped. And she looked at him too. "Olivia please, talk to me."

Dani took a short glance between the two and walked away quickly.

Olivia looked at Elliot. She was stuck between getting out of the car and slapping him, or getting out and hugging him. She settled for not getting out.

_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do  
_

Elliot let a sigh escape his lips as the cab door closed. He watched as it started to pull out, but no one could react fast enough to what happened next.

A truck only a lane over went into a skid, slamming directly into the cab without being able to slow down.

Dani had turned when she heard the screeching of the tires and her mouth dropped and her eyes widened significantly as she saw the truck hit the cab that Olivia had been in. She couldn't have pulled her cell phone out any faster then she did at that moment.

"OLIVIA!" Elliot yelled out. His mind was racing. And so was he. He was at the door of the cab within moments, and he wrenched it open quickly. He ignored all the people pouring out onto the street to gape at the accident. Even Fin, John and their Captain had come running out.

As he opened the door, Olivia fell out into his arms. A few other men had pulled the driver of the cab out already and got him away from the car, and now Elliot was carrying Olivia away from it.

He was checking her over. She didn't seem badly hurt, just unconscious with a cut on the side of her forehead. "Come on Olivia.."

Dani stood a few feet away from the two with the other detectives and their captain. All of them were silent as they watched Elliot sit on the ground, still with Olivia in his arms.

"Wake up Liv, please wake up for me.."

_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do  
_

Elliot stared down at Olivia and watched as her eyes slowly opened up. "Liv?" he questioned quietly before hugging her tightly to him.

Olivia remained still with her head resting on Elliot's shoulder as he held her in a tight embrace. "Elliot.."

Elliot released her a little and looked into her eyes this time, seeing the slightly questioning look in her eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked quickly.

"I'm okay.." she replied quietly, here eyes staring at the wreckage of the cab and the truck. She could have been worse, she figured. "El.."

Elliot watched as her eyes shifted from the wreckage and back to him. "Yeah?" he questioned in response.

"I.. I just," she started. The sirens coming down the road cut her off a bit. "It's nothing.."

Elliot searched her eyes and her face for any hints as to what she had wanted to say. It was clear to him she didn't want to say nothing. But he wasn't sure if he was reading into her look the wrong way or not.

Olivia rested her head back down on his shoulder. She was quiet for a few moments. "Elliot.." she tried again.

Elliot was still looking at her, this time with a curious look.

"I.. I love you El," she whispered almost inaudibly.

Elliot stared down at her in utter shock. He hadn't been expecting to hear that from her, not now. Not ever.

"Sir, we need to get her into the ambulance and take her to the hospital to be checked out," a paramedic said as he placed a hand on Elliot's shoulder.

Elliot was ignorant of the paramedic as he searched for the truth in Olivia's statement. After a moment he was sure she wasn't speaking off of a concussion. Not after she brought her lips to his.

"I love you too Liv.." he whispered back after they broke apart.

_Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do_

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Oh snap. And they all lived happily ever after. Except Dani. She got blown up when the car exploded. Haha. Just kidding. I do like Dani. But it's time to have our Olivia back full-time thank you! Hope you all enjoyed this. -Kay**


End file.
